


Sacrifice

by Keats112



Category: batjokes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keats112/pseuds/Keats112
Summary: Joker makes the ultimate sacrifice. Major character death. Very short one shot. Magic and Mirrors.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by @esculentevil on tumblr and their wonderful Joking Mirrors stories.

A low moan echoed in the quiet room. A rustle of clothing..Another low moan. A giggle that was slightly louder than the moan broke the silence. A door opened. A giant of a man entered the room. He was easily over seven foot tall. He was thin and pale. He wore a long purple fur frock coat. On his head he wore a top hat with a strange pair of bronze goggles attached to it. The hat made him seem even taller than he already was. Perched on his thin pointed nose he wore a pair of glasses, the lenses were a deep purple. He smiled unnaturally wide, showing two rows of perfect white teeth. A panicked cry split the air as the tall man walked further into the room.

 

“I’m so very glad you decided to stay!”

The tall man’s voice was deep. He had an odd accent.  
He walked towards a man. A naked man. He was nailed to a cross, arms and legs nailed wide apart. Huge nails had been hammered through his wrists and ankles. Dried blood clung to open wounds. His head hung low as the tall man reached him.

 

“So, so glad. I would hate for our fun to be over so soon….Bruce.” He whispered his victim’s ear. He grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head up.

 

He smiled at Bruce. His black lips looked ghastly against his bluish pale skin. He let go of Bruce’s hair and turned away.

 

“I really need you. Just as you have needed me to. Yin and Yang. The light and dark. Tragedy and Comedy.”

 

The tall man talked as he removed his coat and his top hat. He neatly placed them on a clean surface. He turned around all he wore was a pair of back and purple striped pants. His torso was bear. He looked emaciated. His pale skin was scarred. One huge twisted scar ran from his left shoulder right down to his right hip. A wound that should have killed him yet here he stood. 

 

“Be right back Brucey boy, just got to get a few toys!” He laughed as he left the room once more.

 

Bruce’s breathing became panicked. He had no idea how long he had been here, but his “Toys” always meant more pain. The pale man entered the room once more and placed large bag on the floor, he smiled once again at his victim and gave him a wink. He left again. Bruce started to rock, trying to get away from his restraints. This only opened the wounds on his wrists and made the shattered bones rub together. The agony was like broken glass and fire. His blood streamed down his arms. He started to sob. The pale man entered once more carrying a very large mirror with him. He balanced it against the furthest wall. Bruce could see his reflection. The pale man shimmied back to him and put is long thin arm around his shoulders. Both of them looked in the mirror.

 

“Well don’t we make a pretty pair?” He giggled at their reflections.

 

“J..Joker..What..What do you want?” 

 

The pale man slowly turned his head to address Bruce. He had taken off his glasses. His eyes were blood red. Bruce momentarily wondered if he was even human.

 

“What - Do - I - Want? huumm? What do I want?” He slowly walked over to his bag of toys.

 

“What do I want?” His voice sped up becoming higher as he picked up a bat with nails hammered through it

 

“WHATDOIWANT?” He shouted the words blending together. In two long strides he was in front of Bruce and the bat swung right into his side. 

 

A scream rent the air as ribs broke and skin ripped. He yanked the bat back and with another huge swing he hit Bruce again. As he yanked the bat out of his victim’s body for a second time, the Joker smiled and he calmly said

 

“To get through that mirror! My brother needs me!” 

 

The Joker dropped the bat and walked to the mirror. He could see another Joker sat looking at him. He was younger, with long green wavy hair. He had a twisted scar across his mouth giving him a permanent grin. His hands were wrapped in bandages. He put his hand on the mirrored surface in a gentle manner. There was soft look in his red eyes, as he looked at the other clown. His own reflection with his vivid green short hair and his porcelain skin neatly blotting out the other.

 

“He needs me..” He whispered lovingly.

 

Bruce Wayne couldn’t see the other Joker, only himself and his Joker. Blood bubbled from his lips. Something had been badly damaged inside of him. If he could talk the madman round maybe he could still escape.

 

“Joker.” Bruce could barely speak above a whisper.”Joker…please..You need help. I can take you back to Arkham..” With a snarl the Joker leapt to his feet and stalked back to his victim. He grasped Bruce’s face with his clawed hands the long black fingernails penetrated his flesh.

 

“I will not be going back..Batman. Oh and your never leaving here. It’s been fun these last few years, but our time has come to an end. I have to get through the mirror see, and the only way to do that is to make a blood sacrifice. “He went back to his bag and withdrew a vile of some purple liquid.

 

“Joker, you know you won’t kill me..Remember what you said that night on the rooftop of the Cathedral. Remember we were destined for one another?” 

 

The Joker started to sprinkle the liquid in strange patterns all over the floor around Bruce. He didn’t acknowledge that Bruce had spoken. He mumbled unknown words as he continued with his strange ritual. Bruce tried again.

 

“You promised to never kill me…and I promised never to kill you...remember...Joker?” 

Desperation dripped in every word Bruce spoke.   
The Joker looked up. A tear fell from his eyes.

 

“Oh yes Bats I remember. I remember that night so very clearly.” He dropped the vial and went back to the bag once more.

 

“Yes, that was a beautiful night. The moon was full and we could count all the stars the heavens. I can honestly say I have never loved you more than I did that night. It was perfect.” He turned around holding an ornately carved knife and a lighter. 

 

“Please Joker..Don’t do this..Please..Jack..” Bruce cried as the Joker caressed is wounded cheek with his hand.

 

“I wish I didn’t have to Bats, but he needs me.” As he spoke he thrust the dagger into Bruce’s abdomen. 

 

Bruce couldn’t breathe, as he looked at Joker. Pain and anguish shone from his eyes. Tears flowed down Jokers face as he ripped the knife upwards, spilling Bruce’s inners out onto the dusty floor. He reached inside of him and took his failing heart in his hands. He looked at Bruce and kissed his lips.

 

“I do love you Bats, that’s why you have to be the sacrifice.” With a twist of the knife Brue’s heart came away free. He withdrew his bloodied hand. 

 

Without looking at his dead love he lit the liquid on the floor. The patterns burst into bright green flames. He stood in front of the mirror and holding the heart out toward the slivered surface he shouted.

 

“Lord Anubis, Your servant has sacrificed his truest love. I hold is heart in my hands. Give me the power to traverse the Fractured Realms. Another soul calls to mine. Great Anubis accept my offering”

 

He bit into the heart, swallowing a huge chunk. Blackish blood spilled down his pale belly as he chewed. He could see is little brother waiting for him. He smiled. He would be there soon. He turned from the mirror and walked in to the flames. They didn’t burn him. They cleansed him of all his impurity. He bathed in them, revelled in the warmth that infused him. The heat in the room made the mirror bend and melt. The surface became liquid. He walked back out of the flames his skin glowed white and his eyes shone with hells fire. Picking up his coat and hat he stood before the mirror. With one step, he entered the Fractured Realms. He knew the way. He could see his brother waiting. All it would take is one more step. Images of other jokers flew around him. Voices echoed back and forth. He ignored the cacophony. He took that one step and entered another world.


End file.
